Unexpected But Needed
by m0nalisat0ldalie88
Summary: Maddie returns to Charming years after an attempt at Clay's life for murdering her father. She is prepared to face her penalty but what happens when she is granted amnesty and becomes a loner like a certain Scotsman?
1. Chapter 1

The bike rumbled loudly as I rolled across the pavement before coming to a stop and cute the engine. I didn't remove myself from the seat yet though. I wanted to enjoy the sun that had soaked through the leather of my jacket and into my skin. Never in a million years did I think I would find myself back in my little hometown of Charming. When I left at the tender age of sixteen I vowed to never return. But that was ten years ago and I didn't have a choice now. I had nothing left except for this. Maybe this. Would he even remember me? It had been so long ago when Daddy died and I ran. I could have wrote, could have texted or emailed or even come back but I didn't. Instead it had been nothing but me, Daddy's bike and the pavement underneath my wheels for most of those years. Eventually I realized I would never find a home like Charming and had to come back. Even if that meant facing the consequences.

With one last breath I pulled myself up off the bike and removed the helmet leaving it on the handle. Thankfully no one was outside of the club which meant I had a few more seconds to turn and drive away if I chose to. Instead of doing so I bucked up and slowly pushed open to door into the dimly lit bar. I could hear the laughter and low music, the sounds of glass bottles on table tops and pool balls clacking against each other before I could see it. Once my eyes had adjusted to the lighting it became hard to breathe. He saw me first, then the others. The room grew quiet aside from the music and my flight or fight instinct flooded. Swallowing the fear that was climbing in my chest I let go of the door and slowly stepped forward. All eyes were on me as I made my way across the bar towards the one with the salt and pepper hair. I didn't even make it half way across when I felt arms around me. It took me a few seconds to realize Jax had wrapped me in a hug so tight I could hardly breathe.

It was surprise that surged through me before a small sliver of happiness as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek against his shoulder. "Jax." I whispered. He said something but it was too muffled to hear. When he finally pulled back he was smiling as everyone else looked on curiously.

"Madison McGee. What the hell are you doing back in Charming? It's been what, seven or eight years?" He left his hands on my shoulders and I didn't mind a bit.

"Ten." I said lowly. My eyes flickered towards the older one quickly before settling back on Jax. The smile spread across his face killed me. I had run away from home, away from him ten years ago and here he was accepting me with open arms as if nothing happened. I could have stood there just smiling at Jax forever but I wasn't lucky enough. I could hear the scuffling as the man stood from his chair, the others following right behind. They had to have remembered. I could remember a few of the faces; Opie and his father Piney, Tig whom I never really cared for, and him. Clay Morrow. The one I had tried to kill right before I ran away. It was like the blood in my veins had become ice as he advanced on me. Jax sensed me tense up and turned to find his step father mere inches away. Stepping in front of me as protection I put a hand on his arm. "It's ok. I knew what would happen if I came back." I whispered and tried to give him a smile. He nodded once before taking one step to the side so he wasn't completely blocking me.

"Clay." I said in greeting. He still looked the same as when I left. The cold and somehow caring look in his eyes. Rough hands, large arms, cold demeanor; it was all still there.

"Maddie." The silence was unbearable. Everyone just stood there, occasionally shooting glances at each other. Finally Jax broke the silence.

"Clay look she…" Clay cut him off with his hand.

"I am the president of this club and I will be the one to make this decision. It was my life that was aimed at." I could feel Jax tense wanting to fight back. I slipped my hand into his and squeezed.

"I came back because this is the only family I have. I was young when my dad died. I know I shouldn't have questioned why you did it. I had nothing left when you took him and I flew into a murderous rage. I have spent the last ten years thinking about what I did and punishing myself. I came here to pay the consequences, whatever the cost. I'll go without a fight." My throat closed in around itself shutting me up. I had fully known this could be a death sentence walking into the bar like this but I took that chance. I braced myself for the first blow as Clay took one step forward and raised his arms. I wasn't going to fight back. I was going to take what was coming to me. Closing my eyes I swallowed hard as I felt his arms around my small frame. What the fuck? I opened my eyes and turned to look at Jax. He stood there with a look I figured mirrored my own. Shock, confusion. I didn't hug him back, just stood there until he stepped back.

"It's good to have you home Madison." He smiled and I almost laughed. What the hell was going on? You could see from the looks of the other members faces they were as lost as I was. Clay must have noticed and laughed out loudly. "Come on, did you really think I was gonna shoot you right here in the club? Let bygones be bygones huh kid? Now someone get Madison a fucking beer." He stalked off towards the bar, the others all visibly relaxing and joining him. I couldn't move. I stood there watching their retreating backs not sure what to do.

"Jax?" I whispered and looked at him. He only shrugged and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and began leading me to the bar. I shuffled alongside him until he gently pushed me down on to a stool. Almost immediately Clay pushed a bottle into my hand and lifted it to my mouth. I took a few gulps before placing the bottle onto the polished bar top. Looking over the president's shoulder I saw two guys sitting at a table close to the bar. I only noticed them because they kept looking over at me. I didn't recognize them and on one of their cuts it said Prospect. The prospect one smiled and lifted two fingers in a wave. The other shot me a look then turned away. Frowning I hopped off the stool and almost ran out of the bar and back to my bike.

The warm air felt nice compared to the stale smoke filled one I had just been breathing in. The seat felt warm and comfortable as I sat down but didn't get ready to leave. What the hell was I doing back in Charming? This was so stupid. And why the fuck did Clay just welcome me back? I threw god only knows how many knives at him before hitting him with a fucking chair. If Gemma hadn't come in with that gun pointed at me I would have kept going. I knew she didn't want to shoot me. The way her eyes had filled with tears as she screamed at me to run.

"Maddie, you ok?" I heard Jax before he was even close. I didn't turn to face him.

"Yea, just a lot being back." Tightening my hands around the handle bars I pictured taking off again and this time not coming back. "I guess I'm still kind of in shock with what just happened with Clay." I sighed and stood up off the bike. I was barely fully off the bike when Jax wrapped his arms around me pulling my tight against his chest.

"Shits been off Maddie. Just take it as it is. I don't know if I could have just sat by and let you be killed." I could feel him shaking his head as mine pressed tighter against his chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of motor oil, smoke and sweat. The same old Jackson Teller I knew and loved. We stood like that until I heard a familiar voice call out Jax's name tentatively. I could feel his arms loosen but not let go so I pulled away a little and opened my eyes. Was that…?

"Madison McGee?" I let go of Jax and took a step forward trying to place the face.

"Tara?" I asked. The smile that broke out across the female's face answered my question. Tara and I had always been kind of friends way back when she was dating Jax in school. At first she hated me and thought I was trying to steal him from her but once she started to learn a little about the club and my father's involvement in it she backed off. I suppose in her shoes I would have been a little protective too. Every girl in our school wanted the bad boy Jax Teller but he had his heart set on only one girl. It had been right before I left that she took off and broke his heart. It was good seeing her back and the way she looked at Jax, back in his life.

"When did you get back?" She asked before wrapping me in a hug.

"Today, just a little bit ago actually." I mumbled. I shot a look to Jax telling him to keep his mouth shut about what happened in the bar.

"Come on, let's grab some drinks and you can fill me in on what you have been up to." Silently I followed her back into the club.


	2. Chapter 2

Jax's couch was actually a lot more comfortable than anything I had slept on in years. After a few drinks with Tara and Jax I tried to excuse myself to find a motel or place for rent. Tara wouldn't hear of it though. Insisting there was more than plenty of room for me at Jax's I didn't bother arguing. Tara insisted I take a room but I countered that the couch was fine and it will only be for a short time. But here I was, two weeks later still living in Jax's house, not on his couch but in the spare room Tara and Gemma had redone to suit my needs. After a long drunk talk the night after I returned Gemma and I were right back to where we had been years ago. She had always wanted a daughter but couldn't have anymore children after Jax. I had become sort of a surrogate, always being dropped off at her house as dad took off with Clay and the guys for whatever it was they were up to. She would keep me occupied with games and shopping trips, teaching me how to cook and fire a gun. The nights I spent over I would cry myself to sleep too scared of daddy never returning and every night Gemma would pull me into her arms and rub my back until I fell asleep. My mom died when I was only four leaving McGee to raise a daughter but not by himself, with the whole club acting as family. And it's what we were wasn't it? A family? It didn't take long for me to start picking up the subtle hints of danger and the smell of blood on Daddy's clothes when he would come home. Eventually when I was tired of Jax being let in on the meetings at the club and taken for rides I demanded someone tell me the truth. Clay left it up to Gemma making sure I knew what I was getting myself into. Daddy figured it was best I knew some but not all. And the death of Jax's father was in the category of not all. I love John like a second dad and was devastated at the news of his death.

Abel was beginning to stir in his room letting out little bits of garbled baby talk. Lifting myself off my bed I made my way down the hall to find him wide awake looking around and cooing.

"Hey baby boy. Good morning." I whispered and picked him up. I heard the front door open and instinctually I ducked behind the door to the nursery. I prayed it was someone from the club and not someone looking for Jax or Clay.

"Madison?" As Gemma's voice drifted to my ears I relaxed and stepped out from behind the door, almost bumping into her. "What the hell were you doing behind the door?" She asked as she reached for her grandson. Handing him over I followed her to the kitchen as she began to prepare Abel's bottle. I felt a little weak after the sudden fright but opted to make coffee instead of sit down.

"I heard someone come in and Jax had said Tara would be at work all day and never mentioned you stopping by like he usually does. I…I don't have my gun anymore and I panicked. He told me about when that jackass Jimmy O'Phelan had the baby kidnapped just about a month or two ago." The sound of the water heating up and the smell of coffee wafting from the old machine calmed me down a little.

"Oh you mean the one your daddy got ya when you were what, ten? Don't worry about it baby, I'll hook you up." Gemma's eyes were on me as she sat down pressing the bottle against Abel's lips. "So you heard what happened to McGee too?" I nodded swallowing hard. I had lived in Belfast with McGee, Maureen and Trinity for two years after I ran. Despite my actions being against Clay and not the MC they shouldn't have taken me in like they had. To clear this up a bit, there had been two McGees that had patched into Samcro. My daddy hadn't betrayed the club like the Irishman had. They had been brothers and I was almost grateful Daddy had been dead before his brother was killed too. I knew damn well Daddy would have been right there with them and I don't think he could sit there and watch as Clay killed him. I never knew Daddy had a brother until I took a visit to Belfast. He sat me down and told me it all, almost treating me as a daughter while I stayed.

"Yea, McGee and Maureen took me in awhile back. I got a call from Trinity when it happened." My eyes dropped to the wide band on my thumb decked with the Celtic Knot that McGee had given me before I had left for the states. He begged me to stay, to just live with them but being around the club was hurting.

"When were you in Ireland?" Gemma's face twitched with something and it hadn't gone unnoticed. She seemed nervous almost.

"Five, six years after Daddy died. I was in Tacoma before that and Boston after Ireland. Been kinda like a nomad." I chose to ignore her odd behavior and instead got up to make myself a cup of coffee. "Want some?" Without listening to her answer I started one anyway. I needed my hands busy for the moment as the memories of Ireland and my Uncle sifted through my mind. I had been so happy, so alive again. I should have stayed. Maybe if I had stayed he wouldn't have betrayed the club. Handing Gemma her cup she handed over Abel who was now fast asleep. I gently rocked him in my arms and tried to picture how this tiny little boy had felt during his kidnapping.

"Get ready. We need to head over to the club. Maria will be here soon to watch Abel while we are gone. Clay is calling Church and he wants you there. Don't ask me why but he does." She held up her hand to stop me from asking questions. Clay never had a guest at church unless is was a member from another charter and even then it was rare. I wasn't a member of the MC and I was a woman. Two things that were NEVER allowed in during their meeting. Maybe today I was going to reap my consequence.

* * *

Everyone was already seated and waiting as Gemma and I entered. I got a few hellos and was quickly introduced to a few members. Clay pulled a seat up next to him where Tig should be sitting. Hesitantly I sat down, my fingers automatically beginning to turn my ring in circles. Jax's face was grim and he refused to look at me. Shit. This was it wasn't it? With a bang of a gavel Clay called the meeting and they began discussing trades and Mayans which I tuned out. Daddy had always said the less you knew the better. I must have been too good at tuning it out because I hadn't realized the talking had stopped and everyone was looking at me. I looked across the table to Jax for help but he quickly looked away. The only one at the table who would hold eye contact was the member from the first day back who had been rude. His stare was cold and hard, almost as bad as Clay's. Reluctantly I looked to Clay, his eyes a bit soft.

"We need to explain something to you. Yea, the night you tried to kill me will be brought up but this ain't what it's about. This is about you dad." I froze, my fingers squeezing the ring tightly. I couldn't form words so he continued taking my silence as a go ahead. "Your dad was needed for another charter. He was in deep with some shit here in Charming as well as areas around. He needed to die. He needed to disappear. He never really died here in Charming." My eyes widened and my breathing became labored. What was he saying? "We used some recently dead guy with no next of kin who looked like your pops and made everyone believe I had killed him in self defense, including you. It was the only way it would work." I shook my head and pressed my palms against the table. I felt a glass nudge the side of my hand and found whiskey being slid over to me. Did everyone know? When I looked up I found those same cold eyes staring at me nodding at the glass. Shaking hands lifted the glass and I downed a gulp before looking to Clay to finish.

"Come on Clay just finish it up. The poor girl is about to fall over." Tig spoke up from beside me. His arm found it's way over my shoulders in some form of comfort.

"He left to start a new charter over seas. He moved to Ireland and picked up as Pres of our Belfast brothers." The room was too hot so I tipped back the glass and finished off the liquor. "He didn't want you to come looking for him or put you in danger. When you showed up a couple of years ago he damn near died. It took everything in him not to tell you Mads." I looked to Clay with confused eyes knowing I knew the answer to my question.

"My Daddy is president of the Belfast charter?" Tig's hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Was darlin'. Keith McGee was killed a couple months ago for helping Jimmy kidnap my grandson and betrayed the MC. That man you stayed with when you went to Ireland was your father." I tried to stand. I needed to get out, get away from the club, away from Clay's words. It was too hot and I couldn't breathe right. Everything started getting fuzzy and I could hear chairs scrapping against the floor and words being mumbled before I hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: I always forget to put up the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SAMCRO OR SONS RELATED. I ONLY OWE MADISON. I want to thank those of you who had favorited and reviewed. It means a lot that you guys read this 3_**

"Easy there kiddo, you got quite a bump on ya head." I started to sit up but hands pushed me back down. Slowly opening my eyes I blinked a few times and slowly Tig and Jax's faces came into view. Shakily I sat up and gingerly touched the side of my forehead where I must of hit it. Sure enough I had a huge egg and more than likely a bruise. "Hey Prospect grab her a water." Tig shouted over his shoulder. I took the time to look around and noticed I had been moved to a couch way off to the side in the bar. My first thought was who or what had been done on it and I immediately felt sick. A bottle of water was pushed into my hand and I raised it to my lips to take a sip.

"How are you feeling baby?" Gemma sat to my side in a chair pulled over from a table. I merely nodded, too afraid to speak. Clay's confession rang in my ears and I felt like I was going to pass out again. "Whoah there sugar just relax." I felt her hand smoothing my hair and I leaned into her. "Boys, why don't you give us a minute." She suggested but I knew just as well as they did it was an order. As they shuffled off Gemma moved to sit next to me taking my hand in hers. "Between you and I, that wasn't the way to go about telling you about your dad. I wanted to tell you baby but Clay made it clear no one was to know. I hope you know he makes the decisions he think is best." I wanted to say yea for the club but I didn't have it in me. I knew she was right though. Clay had always made the decisions he felt was best, even if at times they were selfish.

"Why didn't he say anything when I was there? I stayed with him for two years Gemma. Two goddamn years and I didn't even recognize him. His accent…Maureen…did she know?" I asked in a raspy voice. I could tell by the look in Gemma's eyes the answer was yes. "Why did she get to know and I didn't?" I could feel the tears welling up.

"That I can't answer baby but some advice from one Samcro women to another? Quit your crying. You can't be weak around here. Do it behind closed doors."

"I'm not Samcro Gemma. I wasn't the minute I left."

"You'll always be Samcro. It's in your blood." Sighing in defeat I did as she said and forced myself to stop crying before it started.

"I'm so angry, I feel so betrayed." I confessed. The Queen of Samcro nodded in understanding but didn't say anything. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Jax came over.

"Hey Ma, I wanna get her out and go for a ride. You think she's up for it?" He knew it was all up to his mother and my decision didn't matter.

"Ya, she should get some air. Go slow baby okay?" She stood and kissed the top of my head before leaving. Looking up at Jax I knew he felt guilty as hell for that ambush. I had seen it on his face before Clay even spoke the words. Jax took my hand in his and pulled me up before slinging an arm around my shoulders.

* * *

The ride was a nice get away but ended too soon. Eventually we had to go back to the club and get ready for the night. Clay was throwing some kind of party for something that had happened while I was knocked out. I didn't know what is was nor did I care. I was currently standing behind the bar with some sweetbutt filling drink orders. I wasn't in the mood to party and I needed to stay occupied. Much to Clay's surprise when I came back I didn't say much about what happened at church; just hugged him then wandered off. It truly was amazing what these guys did when they drank. Tig was currently surrounded by three sweetbutts all kissing and touching him. Shaking my head I tried to erase that sight from my mind knowing that man was not very clean when it came to women. Clay had Gemma sitting in his lap as he pressed small kisses to her head and neck while Jax and Tara were in a deep discussion with Opie and Lyla, Opie's Old Lady. The rest of the guys were in various games of pool or quarters. All accept the one sitting alone at the back of the room watching ma like a hawk. It was the same guy from church and the first time I had entered the bar when I first returned. It felt like every move I made he saw. Growing in aggravation I excused myself from the bar to grab a smoke. Closing my eyes I leaned against the picnic table and inhaled deeply.

"I want a word with ya lass." Opening my eyes I found myself looking at the Son. I took note of the scars on either side of his face, his dark hair a mess on his head and his bright eyes. He looked angry and something else but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"About time you talked to me instead of glaring across the room." I commented returning to my smoke. He was quick on his feet, looming over me menacingly. I wasn't about to deal with some bullshit like this. "What the fuck do you want?" He snatched the cigarette from my hand and puffed on it, more likely a way to calm down before he sat down next to me. Pulling out another I quickly lit it and tried not to notice how my hands were shaking or how close he had sat down next to me. Every time I moved my air it brushed against the leather of his cut and sent shivers down my spine.

"I want to talk about ya Da." Slowly I turned my head to face him.

"Thanks but no thanks. I've had enough of that today." I had no time to react before I was pulled up and shoved against the wall nearby. His hands held my upper arms tightly, his face too close to mine. "Dude, I already have one fucking bump on my head." I snapped trying to hide my fear.

"I dun care about what ya have. I want to talk to ya and ya will listen like a good lass. Ya owe me tha'." His hands slide from my arms to the wall behind me caging me in. "Your Da was the one who killed ma boy. I dun like ya. Guilty by association and all tha." He lowered his mouth to my ear and I felt guilty at the spark that went off in my lower belly. "Ya owe me because of ya Da and I will collect. I am a man of mah word." I pushed against his slightly and heard his his. He pushed against me harder and I could feel the beginning of his arousal. It both sickened and turned me on. I slid my hands up the front of his cut and whispered into his ear.

"I don't owe anyone shit." Grabbing the opening of his cut I lifted my knee quickly and got him good enough that he staggered back a bit. Not giving him a chance to collect himself I threw the hardest punch I knew to the side of his face before rushing back inside. Jax immediately was at my side, worry written on his face.

"You alright? You look spooked." I nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine. Just…excited." There was no way I was about to tell him. "Oh hey Jax? The Scotsman…he have a name?"

"Yea Chibs." I nodded once before returning to the bar. He didn't come back for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

I was hungover as fuck. After the run in with the asshole Scot I preceded to try and out drink Tig which was a horrible idea. All I can remember before I completely blacked out was Juice and Happy dragging me to Jax's dorm to sleep. His bed was beyond comfortable and I didn't want to get up but the annoying knocking on the door wasn't going to stop until I did. "What?" I yelled keeping my eyes closed. I didn't want to leave the comfort of the bed but hearing the door open I had to see who it was that was now crawling into the bed. Feeling the mattress sink to my side I opened my eyes to slits and found Juice laying beside me. "What the fuck?" I groaned. He was smiling like a fool and I wanted to hit him but didn't have the strength. "Why are you in bed with me Juice? I am too fried to get up to hit you." I mumbled. His smile was annoying me and I tried to pull the covers over my head but he was laying on a good portion of them.

"Just wanted to see how you felt." He was still smiling.

"I want to hit you so badly. I feel like shit dumbass what do you think?" Closing my eyes again I tried to ignore his presence and sleep.

"Well just wanted to see how you were feeling and let you know that the whole black and blue matching panties and bra are hot." My eyes flew open on that and he lept from the bed. I scrambled to chase him, wrapping a sheet around my body.

"JUICE I AM GOING TO SLIT YOUR THROAT AND WATCH AS YOU CHOKE ON YOUR OWN BLOOD!" I screamed as I followed him. My own screaming was killing my head but at this moment I didn't care. Sliding into the bar I crashed into someone and went sprawling to the floor. In a tangle of blankets and limbs I tried to extract myself while spewing apologies. Finally freeing myself enough to breath I came face to face with Chibs. "Oh it's you." I spat. I couldn't help but notice his green eyes boring into mine. "Still sorry for knocking you down, not sorry for last night." I muttered. His eyes darkened and I knew I was in trouble. In a quick movement he had me flung over his shoulder, my barely covered body on display for the whole club. I could hear the laughter as I was carried back to the dorm and tossed on to the bed.

"Now ya will listen cause ya 'ave no choice." He locked the door and I sighed leaning back on my elbows.

"If you wanted to fuck you could have been a little nicer and asked." I retorted. I was useless in bad situations. Always the sarcastic one I was. He stomped towards me and I smirked up at him. He was shaking with anger and I wanted to laugh.

"Ya 'have no idea wha' kind a trouble ya are gettin' yaself into do ya? Ya foolish girl. Wha' ya did last night will 'ave repercussions. And if I wanted to fuck ya I would 'ave done so last night little girl." I rolled my eyes and suddenly his hand was on my throat and he was forcing me to stand. My hand gripped his wrist as I tried to take in air to no avail. I could feel his other hand trailing along the exposed skin on my stomach and hips. "I will get wha' I want. Do ya understand?" I nodded since I couldn't speak and he smiled. His smile looked bigger as it stretched into his scars. Chibs leaned down and pressed his lips against mine roughly before tossing me back on to the bed. Instantly my hand gingerly touched the bruising skin. With one last smile he opened the door and walked out leaving it open. Jax filled the doorway looking down the hall on the retreating Chibs. Seeing my situation he frowned.

"Shit." He swore and closed the door. "What the hell happened Mads?" I shook my head and begged myself not to cry. I tried to get up and gather my clothes that were folded on the dresser.

"Nothing Jax, just a misunderstanding." His hand reached out around my waist and pulled me back down. His fingers traced the bruises that had darkened on my neck and I flinched.

"What the fuck happened? Tell me now or I will go out there right now and beat the shit outta Chibs. He did this didn't he?" A tear rolled down my cheek and I brushed it away.

"Yes he did but before you go all crazy and kill him, I asked for it. He...I like it rough. This is just a result of how rough." I tried to smile as I lied to my best friend. I could see the doubt in his eyes.

"Madison, if it was just some kinky shit then why are you crying?"

"Just didn't expect it to be so rough. I guess he can really handle a girl like me huh?" Pulling myself from him embrace I stood and yanked on my clothes. "It's no big deal Jax. Seriously. He's pretty awesome." I joked.

The club held various members already drinking or involved in a game of pool. When I walked out with Jax at my side I saw Chibs glance at me from the corner. I pretended not to notice and walked over to the bar. "Hey Bobby, do you have any apple juice?"

"Of course doll." He left and returned with a glass. Tig propped himself up on to the bar and looked over at me.

"Shit girl, what the hell is this?" He yelled and moved my hair from my neck. Closing my eyes I shook my head and tried not to look at Chibs but he looked ready to bolt the minute I burned him the with scarlet A.

"Nothing, just like it rough. Sometimes too rough." I smirked at Tig and raised an eyebrow. From what I had heard Tig Trager was one of the sleaziest guys when it came to sex.

"Oh yea? Who did that? You didn't have those last night or this morning. Wait, Chibs?" His eyes were on the Scot and I tried not the flinch.

"Yea, but I asked for it. Gotta say, the Scott is pretty fucking amazing in bed." My face hardened as I finally let my eyes fall on his. I tried to beg him with my eyes to keep quiet and agree.

"Aye, lass 'as quite a fetish in da bedroom." He smiled and raised his glass before gulping from it. The guys all started talking about the kinky fuckery that I had asked Chibs to do behind that closed door and I tuned it out. I didn't care what they said at this point. The words rubber, stick, rope and branding iron hit my ears and I just gulped down the rest of my juice and joined Gemma in the office.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: So I have no idea if anyone still reads this since I haven't updated in months. My muse is slowly coming back and I have been really focused on my Happy story along with another one I have yet to post. Let me know if you still read this!**_

A few days had passed since the incident with Chibs in the dorm room and luckily enough Madison had evaded him easily enough. Most of the time spent was either at Jax's with Abel or in the office at the garage with Gemma doing paperwork. It had been an easy enough routine to fall into and soon enough the uneasiness of being mere feet away from someone who hated her so much eased away. No one knew the truth of the bruises and they had already begun to fade away leaving barely there marks. It sickened her a little knowing everyone thought she had screwed the Scotsman in the dorms only days after her arrival back in town but there was nothing to do about it.

"Hey Gemma…" Madison looked up to find the one man she didn't want to see staring down at her with the same hatred that always filled his eyes. "Where's Gemma?" He snapped and Madison had to force herself not to roll her eyes.

"Out. She said she had errands to run and would be back in a couple of hours." The young woman recited and continued her work on the computer. Even with her eyes on the screen she could feel the man get closer. "You do know I will not be able to explain away any bruises you leave this time so I will have to just tell the truth." She said monotonously. She had gotten no sleep the night before and wasn't able to grab any coffee before starting work so she was in no mood to deal with his unjustified anger.

"Excuse me? Now listen hear lass, ya don' get ta talk ta me like tha." He was standing right beside her now. With a sigh Madison stopped her constant typing and turned to him with tired eyes.

"Look, I am really sorry for what my father did. I am ashamed to even call him my father but up until a few days ago in the Chapel I had no goddamn idea that was him. My dad died at the hands of Clay years and years before your nephew. That man, that monster was not my father. Go ahead and beat me to death if it will make you feel better. Maybe then the both of us will feel better." As she spoke Madison stood and faced the man with dead eyes. She no longer cared. She didn't have it in her. There had been too many questions about the man he had become, too many stories on the men in his own club that he had killed. To Madison her father had been killed when she was just a child. Her little speech had caught Chibs off guard and he just stood there looking her over. Her hair seemed listless, her skin a little pale, her lips dull and the spark in her eyes that she had the night she had kneed him in the groin was barely there.

"I…" Chibs had no words for what she was going through and he actually felt a little bad. "Someone must pay lass. He took my nephew from me. He took my kin." He fought the urge to run his thumb over the dark circle beneath her eyes.

"Fine. Let me finish up here and we can go wherever you like and you can exact your revenge." She spoke before looking him in the eye. That shocked him the most. It hadn't been her giving up; it had been her boldness in looking the man that hated her blood right in the eye as she did so. Everything was silent for a moment as Chibs thought it over before nodding.

"I'll be right outside. If you try to sneak off I'll catch ya." And with that he left Madison alone to work for another two hours.

Work had gone by too fast for Maddie's liking and soon enough she was heading for the parking lot as she tugged on her jacket. Just like he had promised, Chibs was sitting on his bike waiting for her. Starting the engine he quietly handed her a helmet and she climbed on behind him. No words were exchanged as Madison wrapped her arms around Chibs' waist and held on as he sped out of the Teller-Morrow lot. Madison paid no attention to where they were headed, did it honestly matter? The Scotsman was probably going to kill her anyway. The must have been driving for close to two hours and Maddie's bottom was beginning to get numb and her thighs sore from clenching around Chibs'. Finally he pulled off to a beach that seemed pretty void of people. Maddie guessed it had something to do with the warning signs and the vast amounts of rocks littering the sand. Looking around the brunette climbed off the bike and set the helmet down on the seat. His fingers wrapped themselves tightly around her upper arm, squeezing through the leather as he tugged her to the weathered wooden stairs leading to the sand, rocks and water. Silently Madison said goodbye in her head as Chibs led her farther down the beach away from the only way on to it. He didn't let go as she stumbled over the rocks as they got larger and larger making it difficult to walk. Even so she kept her mouth shut as she continued to stumble behind him until she could no longer see the stairs, only tall grass. The toe of her black and white converse caught the edge of a rock and she went down hard. Her knees clashed against the rock painfully and she tugged her arm from Chibs' hand to catch herself on her hands. The sand bit into her palms and dug into the scraps on her knees were her pants tore and gave way to the hard rock beneath her. Stifling a cry Maddie stayed like that, on her hands and knees, for a moment as she said her final good byes.

"Just do it already Chibs. Please. I'm already on my knees so it will be an easy shot right?" She mumbled, not sure if her voice carried over the biting wind as it turned both of their cheeks red. Lifting her head to look at him one last time she stared at him as he stood above her, his hand half hidden beneath his cut where his gun was. Tears stung her eyes and she begged herself not to cry in front of him. She knew she should look him in the eye as he put a bullet in her head but the realization that she was going to lose Jax and Gemma and the rest of the MC once again hit her hard in the chest and she dropped her head.

The feeling of Chibs' hands on her arms, gently pulling her to her feet shocked her and she struggled to stand, her knees burning. Too afraid she would land on her knees again Madison reached out and grabbed Chibs' cut in her fist, her eyes questioning him. As a tear rolled down her cheek Chibs' hand slowly moved forward and he rubbed it away with his thumb. No words were exchanged as that small gesture sent Maddie back down on to the ground as she sobbed. Chibs wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently as the girl he had hated so much cried her heart out. Here he was on his knees trying to comfort the girl he had been so intent on killing not even an hour ago. Maybe it had been her bravado as she told him to just do it, or the way she held back the pain when she felt, or maybe, and more likely, it was that in those few seconds as she looked him in the eyes she reminded him so much of his nephew. She had the same sea foam green eyes he had, almost the same nose. His heart clenched for his lost kin and he started crying right along with the girl. They stayed like that for awhile, there was no telling how long nor did either care. There was an odd comfort in crying in each other's arms despite the words and actions before.

As the crying subsided Madison extracted herself and slowly looked at Chibs. "You alrigh' lass?" His voice was huskier now and she could smell the whiskey and cigarettes on his breath. Nodding she hiccupped and dropped her eyes to his mouth. "'Ey." His fingers found purchase under her chin and tilted until her eyes met his again. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. I…" He was at a loss for words. Instead he kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest again. Madison shifted so they both faced the water and quietly they sat there for a few hours. Maddie was beginning to doze off when Chibs gently shook her shoulders. "We should get back before someone thinks I killed ya." Despite that being the whole reason they had been there Madison found herself laughing a little. Shaking his head with a smile of his own the older man wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her back to the bike.

Once again the ride had been quiet and when they returned to the garage Chibs had been right in thinking someone would have noticed their disappearance. No sooner had they came to a halt Tig was making his way toward them.

"You two are in some pretty deep shit. Jax is like freaking out right now. Said he called her a few times and no one answered." Tig told them as Chibs helped Maddie off the bike and started for the bar.

"Must have left my phone in the office." Madison mumbled. Tig shot her a look and she averted her eyes and quickened her pace. She didn't need questions right now. She knew she would completely crack.

"I'll call Jax as soon as I fix 'er up." Chibs tried to brush Tig off but his words had the crazy haired man even more at attention.

"Wait, what?" Chibs pushed Madison a little faster as they tried to hurry to the dorms. As Madison reached Jax's Chibs grabbed her arm and kept pushing her down the hall.

"Go ta mine. Jax will check his first." He muttered and Maddie just followed orders. Reaching a door Chibs gently pushed her in and closed the door behind them. "Pants off. Sit on da bed." The brunette blushed and opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it and did as she was told. Discarding her pants on to the floor Maddie sat on the edge of the bed trying not to think of what may have been on it in the past 24 hours. "It's clean. You can scoot back. I'm not really one fa taking them back to mah room."

"I didn't…"

"The look on ya face Madison. Jus' scoot back." Her blush growing even deeper red she scooted back on the bed and rest her hands on her bare thighs.

Chibs grabbed the first aid kit and peroxide from the bathroom and placed them on the floor near the bed. Kneeling down in front of her he swallowed hard and tried to busy himself with inspecting her knees. Nudging her knee a little he looked up from his spot on the floor and his breath caught in his throat for a moment. "I need ya ta spread ya legs a little." Madison's eyes widened for a moment before she did as he asked, her eyes staying on his. She knew how this felt for the both of them and how uncomfortable they both felt. She didn't miss the way his eyes darted to her panties for a moment before gluing themselves on her knee. She almost felt betrayed as her body reacted to it. As Chibs applied a little of the peroxide Madison hissed and gripped the end of the bed tight in her hands. "Don't worry lass, it will sting only for a bit." His eyes flickered to hers for a moment before he started cleaning her knee again. His hands were gently as they patched her knees, his fingers brushing against her skin periodically. After he finished the biker stayed in his position on the floor, his eyes slowly making their way up Madison's body to her own eyes that were watching him. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing a little heavily. Chibs' body began reacting instantly at the sight and he scolded himself. Nonetheless, he hesitantly stroked his fingers along the top of her right thigh and watched as her chest heaved as she took in a deep breath. He was kneeling in front of her now, his fingers tracing patterns into the soft skin. His eyes stayed on hers at they moved higher and her breathing became more labored.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jax flung the door open and yelled. His face was red and angry but instantly turned to one of shock and a little bit of disgust. "Oh shit. Come on!" He looked away and Chibs handed Maddie a blanket to cover her legs.

"I was jus' patchin' up her knees. Took a spill while we were out." Chibs said calmly as he collected the discarded first aid supplies and soiled cotton balls.

"Right, cause from where I stood it really didn't look like that." Jax argued but Madison moved the blanket and showed him her knees. "I have called you like ten times. Why the hell didn't you answer?" He snapped at Maddie.

"I think I left my phone in the office. We lost track of time." She said quietly and Jax's face softened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just really worried. I know what Clay said about pardoning you and all but…look just make sure you have your phone with you at all times okay?" Maddie nodded and stood, careful to wrap the blanket around her waist.

"I'm gonna go grab some clean pants." She mumbled and headed for the door.

"Look man, I know you two already went at it but she's like my sister and I really don't wanna think about this shit alright? Just try not to do it again. She's…she's fragile and I don't think she can handle being someone's warm body right now." Maddie paused outside of the door.

"I understand brotha." What shocked Madison more than hearing Jax call her a warm body was Chibs essentially agreeing not to touch her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so glad some of you are still reading this! Thank you dreamer1483, ladybug213, medousaki, Happy's Princess, HermioneandMarcus. **

Two days had come and gone and Madison had hardly seen Chibs, nevermind spoke to him. It was almost as if he was avoiding her and the office where she was almost all day. The filing system had been hell to figure out and soon enough Maddie gave up and started the whole thing over again, this time a lot neater and easier to figure out. Gemma had been impressed on how quickly things were shaping up and relayed her satisfaction to Clay.

"Hey girlie." Madison looked up from her spot on the floor of the office surrounded by boxes that she had asked Opie to carry in for her.

"Hey Clay." Madison was still a little apprehensive around the President. There had been something in Jax's eyes when he had started to say something about his stepfather that made the young girl distrust that she was completely pardoned.

"Gem said you are doing a really great job. Just had to come see for myself." He took a few steps in and noted that the desk was no longer covered in paperwork but instead held two files, one for incoming, one for outgoing. Everything seemed to be in great order. "Whatcha got going right now?" He looked down at the open boxes.

"Just going through some of the archived paperwork, making sure it's all in the correct boxes." She murmured as she carefully placed a large rubber band around a packet of papers before placing it in the box in front of her. "I'm almost done if you need something." She looked up at him. His smile was unnerving.

"Nope. Just wanna make sure that you will be done and ready for a good night tonight. We are having a little party and I think you need a break."

"It's a really nice offer but I never really cared for the parties remember? I guess it's something about seeing guys I think of like my brothers all over girls and acting like fools." Madison reached for another bundle of papers when Clay kneeled down and stopped her.

"Mads, times have changed. You ain't some little girl anymore and whether you want to admit it or not, you are Samcro and the Samcro women do things they don't wanna do for the sake of us men. We protect you, keep you safe and happy. I'm sure hanging around a party or two shouldn't be too hard for ya." His voice was cold and hard and Madison knew this wasn't a request but an order. Nodding Maddie smiled shakily.

"Yea, you're…you're right. Things have changed. I'm just….overwhelmed with everything that has gone on I guess." Clay smiled and kissed the top of the girl's head.

"You'll get used to it. See you tonight." Madison sat there holding her breath until Clay had left the office leaving the door wide open. Staring out of it Chibs and Jax passed by a few feet away and Madison watched them quietly. They were talking, Jax looking a little peeved, Chibs probably trying to calm him down. Jax always had a temper but usually for good reason. Chibs looked up and caught Madison watching them, his eyes on hers as he kept walking. Cheeks burning red Maddie looked back down at her paperwork and busied herself in the numbers and words once again. There was no way she was going to care for some asshole who had wanted to kill her over something she had no knowledge of. He was already giving her insane whiplash as it was and to be honest, she didn't want to trouble herself with getting involved with a biker. She wouldn't.

The place was packed with biker, both Redwood and other chapters all drunk and rowdy when Madison entered. She almost skipped it, complaining of a stomach ache but when Gemma showed up and tossed her a bag of clothes and told her "you better get your ass dressed and out to my car in less than twenty minutes or I will drag you in what you are wearing" she didn't have much of a choice. Maddie stayed right behind Gemma, a little uncomfortable in the skin that was being shown thanks to Gemma's oh so great taste in clothes. The top was a strapless black bustier with gold and red piping paired with the tightest black jeans she had ever worn and red 'fuck me' heels. Madison had been blessed with a decent rack but this top had her spilling it out of it threatening a nipple slip. She had begged to wear a cardigan or a different top but Gemma gave her that glare and she shut up. It was only for one night. It couldn't be that bad right?

Madison almost ran right into Gemma as she stopped at a table. Teetering on her heels she caught her balance and looked around Gemma to find Clay smirking at her. A grimace was offered in the place of a smile and she shuddered when he licked his lips. "Baby you look great. I see you managed to get our little firecracker here in one piece." Gemma sat herself down in his lap and kissed him.

"She put up a little fight but we both know she wants to make her momma proud." Maddie smiled at Gemma, her arms crossing over her front. The brunette couldn't place any faces with names to the people Clay sat with. A few patches read Tacoma, a few Nomad.

"She looks great baby. Don't you think so boys?" There were a few hoots and hollers and cat whistles and Madison blushed.

"I'm uh…I'm gonna grab a drink." Madison turned on her heel and booked it to the bar. Juice stood behind the bar serving and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Maddie. "You say a damn word and I will castrate you. Just gimme a shot." She ignored the way his eyes travelled her body as she took the glass from the bar and downed it. "Another." He happily obliged and after two more Maddie sighed.

"Oh damn fresh meat and it looks mighty fine." She heard from behind her. A sharp pain spread across her ass as someone slapped her hard. Turning around with her mouth wide open she found Jax, Tig, Happy and Opie all standing there smiling. The smiles dropped off their faces, except for Tig's. "Oh shit Mads." Tig smiled and stepped closer. "You are looking smoking girl. I'd apologize for the spank but we all know you like it rough." The alcohol had her veins buzzing nicely and she took a step forward placing her hand on Tig's chest.

"Maybe I could show you how rough I like it?" She spoke to him in a husky voice, pressing her body against his. Tig's hand found its way to her bottom, the other still holding a beer.

"Oh fuck yea." He growled. Maddie grabbed a fist full of his curly hair and yanked his head back roughly.

"Don't ever slap my ass again. Got it Tigger?" She watched as his Adam's Apple bobbed as he tried to speak. She let go of his hair and he rubbed his scalp.

"Yea got it. Damn how did Chib's put up with you in the bed room?" She could still see the hunger in his eyes and she knew he would try for her again.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him." Maddie narrowed her eyes at him. Jax's hand came to a rest on Tig's shoulder and his whispered something in his ear. Tig eyed Mads one more time and nodded before taking off, Happy in tow.

"You do know he is going to keep on trying now right? I mean damn Mads. Have you seen how hot you look right now?" Jax eyed her appreciatively.

"I'm sure Tara looks even better." She raised an eyebrow. Jax held up his hands in defeat and Opie laughed.

"Just appreciating what God gave ya darlin'." Madison rolled her eyes and waved him off. The two boys turned, probably to find their Old Ladies. With a sigh the brunette ran a hand through her hair and motioned for Juice. With a half smile he filled a glass with a little ice and some whiskey.

"I gotta say, it was pretty entertaining seeing a woman hand it to Tig like that." Madison turned her eyes to her right and found an attractive guy sliding into the seat next to her. "It's usually the other way around." He smiled and Maddie couldn't help but think he was pretty damn cute. He had nice blue eyes and dark blonde hair. When he smiled she could tell her was older than her by some years by the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. Maddie always had a thing for older guys which could have been one of many reasons she hadn't even found herself really interest in Jax or Opie.

"I grew up with the son of a bitch when I was younger. He doesn't phase me any. Needs to learn to keep those hands to himself though." She smiled and took a gulp from her glass. "He's not my type anyway." The guy straightened in his chair a little when Maddie said this and she tried not to laugh. It was kind cute how he thought that automatically gave him a better chance into her pants.

"And if I may be so bold, what is your type." He leaned forward a little towards her. Placing her nearly empty glass down she leaned towards the stranger and smiled.

"Depends, what type are you?" She bit down on her lip and watched as he struggled to keep his eyes on her face. Poor guy was at a loss for words. Suppressing a laugh Maddie sat back in her seat and looked around. Instantly she found Chibs watching her from the couch where his hands were busy touching a sweetbutt in his lap. Swallowing hard she tore her gaze away from him and downed the rest of her glass. Hopping down from the chair she grabbed the stranger by the collar of his shirt and tugged him to the makeshift dance floor. There were no protests as Madison turned and put her arms around his neck. His hands found purchase on her hips and pulled her close.

"Names Kozik by the way. You know, in case you were wondering." He smiled at her and she leaned in.

"Madison, but everyone calls me some form of a nickname." She spoke into his ear. She felt his hands clench around her hips for a moment.

"Madison's a pretty name."

"So isn't Kozik." She quipped playfully. She let her fingers twist themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck. She could see Chibs staring like a jealous ex from the couch and it only spurred her on even more. Kozik was nice, funny and a damn good dancer. The stupid Scotsman had been pretty clear he wasn't interested and even now as he attacked the bleached blond slut with his mouth. "I need a smoke." She stated and started for the door. To her surprise her new friend slipped his hand in hers and followed. The cool air felt good against her skin and she took a deep breath. "It feels good out here." She whispered as she took a seat at the picnic table. Kozik sat beside her and pulled out his smokes, offering her one. She let her fingers graze his as she took it and thanked him. With a flick of his thumb Koz held the flame to the end of Maddie's cigarette before lighting his own.

"So you gonna tell me something about yourself?" He leaned on his elbows. Madison sat with her back against the table, her legs crossed in front of her.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well we could start with why you suddenly got really handsy when that Irish guy was looking at ya." Madison gritted her teeth.

"He's Scottish and it's a long story." She shook her head and took a long drag. Kozik scooted closer until she had no choice but to look at him.

"Long story or not, I'm not one to give a damn if you are someone else's." The look in his eyes stirred something inside of Madison.

"I'm no one's." She breathed.

"Then when I kiss you it won't matter at all will it." Madison shook her head slowly as Kozik moved in and pressed his lips against hers softly. Madison dropped her smoke and pulled herself closer. Koz's hand tangled itself in her hair and his kisses became more urgent.

"God Koz, get you and your bitch a room." Madison pulled away and yet again found Jax and the others staring at her. Silently counting to five in her head she waited for someone to say something when she noticed Chibs standing beside Opie on the end. Removing her eyes from his dark one's she slipped her hand into Koz's and stood up.

"Well if you'll excuse me boys, Kozik and his bitch need to go find a room." Jax tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears as Madison brought the Tacoma biker to the dorms.

"CHURCH IN TWO HOURS!" The banging on the door roused Madison from her sleep and she groaned as she buried her head into the pillow. An arm wound around her waist and pulled her close. Blinking sleep from her eyes she found Kozik just stirring from sleep.

"Hey." He whispered, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hi." Madison laid her head down on her arm and waited for everything to sink in. She had slept with Kozik. She had slept with the blue eyed biker from Tacoma and damn had it been good. She giggled softly and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Koz traced his fingers along Maddie's back. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling for a moment.

"Just thinking about how much shit I'm gonna get from Jax and Op when I finally get outta bed." He nodded smiling, more than likely thinking about the look on their faces when she tugged him away. "And the shit you're gonna get from Tig." With a huff he tossed himself on to his back.

"Shit." Maddie lay her head on his chest and stared up at him. "Can't say that's gonna be too fun, especially since I'm thinking of patching over to Charming." His eyes were on the ceiling as he let out another sigh.

"Do you regret it?" Madison asked quietly. She didn't want to admit that she kind of liked this guy and he was fun, really fun. Kozik's eyes snapped down to the naked girl laying on him.

"Hell no. Just not gonna make it too easy." He brushed her hair away from her face and she pulled herself up to press her lips against his.

"I could sway Tig to vote in your favor." She whispered into his lips.

"And how would you do that hm?"

"I could always sleep with him." This caught Koz off guard and he flipped them over so Maddie lay beneath him.

"That is a horrible idea Madison. Horrible." His voice was stern but the smile on his face took away the bite.

"And why is that?" She nipped his neck playfully.

"Because I don't share. I know hopping into bed with you was probably a shit idea but I wanna get to know you a little more." Madison lay still searching his face for humor or a motive.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I like you. I heard a lot about you from Jax and it would be a damn lie if I said I didn't know who you were last night when I came to the bar. I mean yea, those tits and ass definitely got my attention but Jax was going on about this bright girl with adventure stirring in her blood and a love of books as well as bikes and it got me curious. Are you gonna let me find out a little more of Jax's Mads?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On if I still get to be the Mads from the bar last night that hops into bed with a sexy biker." Kozik laughed beneath her and pulled her down to kiss him.

"I think that I can live with that."

The sun was warm against Maddie's skin as she sat in the backyard reading a book on the lounge chair. Abel lay napping on a blanket beside her in the shade, cold lemonade on her other side. Jax had come stomping in the office early that morning with a look on his face that was a complete mystery. She knew he was disappointed in the fact that she had slept with one of his brothers and so out in the open. She gave him the whole "I'm not a kid anymore" speech and he threw up his hands. Apparently right before church he had tried to talk to Kozik and pull the whole mean older brother thing and it didn't faze him at all. With a mumbled apology the blonde asked Maddie to babysit for the day and in return would bring home Chinese. So here she was relaxing while baby Abel napped close by. She was about to doze off too when she heard bikes pull up. Praying they didn't wake the baby she got up and moved to stand by the back door, ready to shush anyone who walked in. Sure enough Jax walked into the kitchen talking loudly with a bag in hand.

"Shoosh! Abel is sleeping and if you wake him I swear I will hurt you." She pointed a finger at him in warning.

"Alright, geez. Foods here." He lifted the bag and wiggled it at her.

"I'm not leaving the baby outside." She frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'll bring you some your highness." He mocked bowed and she laughed.

"How sweet of you."

"Jax, where do you want the beer?" A thick Scottish accent boomed out. Madison cringed as Abel's wails started and she clenched her teeth tight together as Chibs walked into the room holding a 30 pack.

"Asshole." She muttered and walked over to where Abel was now crying loudly. Picking him up she gently bounced him in her arms and cooed to him. His cries started to cease but she knew they would start up again if he wasn't fed soon. Abandoning the blanket and her book Madison carried the baby boy inside and made it a point to ignore Chibs as she fixed him a bottle. Standing in front of the fridge she slowly rocked back and forth with him in her arms as he greedily sucked on the bottle. "My little boy is so hungry." She spoke to the infant. Jax laughed from his seat at the table, a plate of food in front of him.

"You'd think he was your son the way you take to him." He tore into a chicken finger and smiled at her. You could see the love he had for his son in his eyes.

"Maybe I should just steal him away and he can be with me forever." She stuck her tongue out at him. Flipping her off he turned back to his food. Madison sang softly to Abel as he ate, trying to ignore the tightening in her stomach from the smell of the food. She tried to ignore the pair of brown eyes watching her every move. Even as he stood and walked towards her she pretended to be too wrapped up in the baby to notice. It wasn't until his hand touched the bare skin on her arm that she finally looked at him. Her heart started pounding hard when his eyes caught hers.

" 'Scuse me lass." His voice was deep and she let him push her gently to the side so he could get into the fridge. His eyes stayed locked on hers even as he opened the fridge door and pulled out two beers. They finally released her when he turned and handed Jax, who had been oblivious of the exchange, a beer. Murmuring something incoherent Madison rushed out of the room and down the hall to the nursery. Letting out a breath she hadn't know she was holding she plopped down into the rocking chair and shook her head at herself.

"Oh Abel, this is so ridiculous." She muttered to the baby whom was slowly dozing off. "He was going to kill me and then….well I don't even know what happened. There's always been this….attraction I guess between us even if I really don't want to admit it. He's….there's something about him Ab. He told your daddy he won't go near me though so I'm trying to ignore it but he's making it so goddamn hard. I really like Kozik though. He's sweet and he makes me laugh. But goddamn Chibs…he has to know how he makes me feel." Madison shook her head and sighed. Slowly standing she took the bottle from the sleeping baby and put him down in the crib.

"I know exactly how I make you feel." Madison spun around and let out a low aggravated sigh.

"Out. If you wake him again I swear I will kill you." She snipped at him quietly. Stalking past him she didn't make it too far when he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. Pressing his body against hers she bit down on her lip hard trying to stifle a moan. "You…you have to stop." She whispered. Chibs lowered his lips to her neck.

"Do you really want me to stop Maddie? Do you want me to stop right now?" He asked as he slipped his fingers underneath the bottom of her shirt. Her body betraying her, Madison's fingers gripped his cut and pushed herself against him seeking touch where she wanted it most. "I can feel you trembling." He whispered into her ear as he trailed his fingertips along her inner thigh. A buzzing in her pocket had her snapping out of it and gently pushed him away a little, trying to put some distance between them.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly. Hearing Kozik's voice had her completely sober and pushing her way out of Chibs' arms. He wanted to come over and spend a little time with her if she wasn't too busy. Protesting that she wasn't busy at all he agreed to stop by in a few hours. With a quick glance at Chibs Madison hurried from the hall and into the kitchen. Her hands were still shaking as she piled food on to her plate and plopped down next to Jax.

"You okay?" He asked as he finished his own food.

"Hm? Yea, I'm fine. Abel fell asleep and I hope you don't mind but I told Kozik he could stop by for a little bit later." She bit into a crab rangoon to quiet herself.

"Mads, don't mess with the brothers. I'm sure I don't have to tell you this though right?" His eyes were unwavering on her own. She nodded and put her food down.

"Jax, I don't plan on messing with anyone. Kozik and I…we have fun together. He makes me laugh. We are just friends okay? Just…let me get to know him before you scare him off okay?"

"Yea, alright but just for the record, friends don't sleep together." He smiled jokingly.

"Honey, we are Samcro babies. We aren't the norm so those rules don't really apply do they?" They both laughed a little but Maddie's stopped when Chibs walked in and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Almost thought you fell in there brother." Jax joked.

"Aye, I thought I did too for a moment." Madison chanced it and looked up at him as she slowly chewed her food. His eyes were on her and this time Jax did notice.

"So uh, Mads we got some club stuff to do. You'll be okay here until Koz gets here right?" Maddie nodded and Jax stood quickly tossing his food in the trash. "Come on man." He kissed Maddie on the top of the head and leaned down. "I don't know what's going on with you and Chibs but figure it out. He needs a clear head." He whispered and Maddie looked at the Scotsman as he stood still watching her.

"I'll see you tonight." She said to Jax and stood with her food, quickly making her way to the living room. Flipping the tv on she kept her eyes glued to the screen as the two men walked through the house and left. She sat completely still until the sound of the bikes vanished. After a few minutes Madison calmed down and exhaled loudly. She needed to figure this out and quick.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you to everyone who did their thang (I'm sure I don't have to be specific by now). It really means a lot to me. I apologize for the late update. I have lost two people this year and two have been given very little time. I'm not emotionally okay so I've been staying away from my fanfics. I hope you all still love me! This is pretty short but I promise the next will be great!

Some of the Tacoma guys had been in Charming for a little over a month now and they were about to head out. Madison hated the sick feeling in her stomach knowing Kozik had to leave. The two had grown a lot closer making it difficult for everyone to tell if they were dating or not. Chibs was always close by watching her, eying her every move with jealousy. He hadn't touched her again and it was mostly due to the fact that Jax had him constantly elsewhere. He wasn't stupid and saw the looks he sent Madison's way. He knew there was something going on but what? It wasn't his place to say much of anything until it interfered with the club. He had enough on his hands with Clay.

"I wish you weren't leaving." Madison pouted standing next to Kozik on his bike. He laughed and cupped her cheek.

"I'm not staying away. I wanna patch in over here. Gonna take some time though. I'll be back in a couple of weeks." Moving his hand to the back of her neck, Koz pulled Madison's head down and kissed her. It was one of those long, romantic, butterflies in tummy kind of kisses. Then why didn't it leave Mads breathless?

"I'll miss you." She whispered into his ear then stepped back as the rest of the Tacoma charter started up their bikes. Gemma walked over to join her and slung an arm around her waist.

"You gonna be alright sweetie?" Madison looped her arm around the Queen's waist and leaned her head on her arm.

"Yea, just sucks he has to go." With a soft sigh the two watched as the boys rolled out of the parking lot. Madison stood there until she could no longer hear the bikes before giving Gemma a tiny smile and headed for the office.

Hours flew by and the young woman hardly got anything done. Whenever she started on something, something else came up. It seemed like everyone was having a bad car day. Three accidents, two break downs on the highway, three oil changes, a blown tire and two inspections. Madison was exhausted and it was getting late. Gemma and Clay had already gone home. Hell, most of the club had gone home. Eyes fearfully turning towards the clock Madison groaned out loud when she saw the time. It was almost one in the morning. She was surprised Jax hadn't dragged her home already. Lifting herself from the chair Maddie looked for her keys and swore when she remembered Jax had drove her that morning. Grumbling under her breath she stalked towards the bar entrance and pushed the door open. A few of the guys sat around talking or drinking. Stopping by the door she looked around for Jax and bit down on her bottom lip when she didn't see him. Wrapping her arms around her middle she headed for the dorm rooms hoping to find her there. If he wasn't maybe she could just crash in there for the night. She was almost there when she crashed into someone. Maddie waited for the pain of falling on to the floor but it never came. Instead she found herself looking into the cold, dark eyes of the only biker she had been trying to avoid.

"Easy there luv. Don' wanna hurt yaself do ya?" His hands gripped her upper arms as he steadied her, his eyes locked on hers. As hard as Maddie tried she couldn't look away. It wasn't until she heard the female voice that she snapped out of it.

"You still interested baby?" She spoke lowly. His hands dropped from her arms and he took the big boobed blonde into his arms laying a rough kiss on her. Madison felt sick as she tried to maneuver her way around the couple. Somehow she managed to squeeze past them and hurried down the hall to Jax's room. Pausing at the door she looked down the hall just in time to see Chibs pushing the woman into the room and tossing a wink her way. Shaking her head she rushed into the room and slammed the door. He had said he never took women into his room. He had lied to her. He had lied and she had sat on that bed. She had sat on that bed in God only knows what and he made he feel….Madison raced to the bathroom to empty her stomach into the toilet. She felt filthy and sick. Once her stomach stopped forcing up its contents she went to the sink and washed her mouth out. Glancing up into the mirror she could see her reflection in the dirty glass. She was crying. Anger and fury overcame her and she clenched her fist sending it into the glass. It spidered and broke beneath her flesh cutting into her hand. She couldn't feel it though. Even as the blood ran down her arm and dripped off her elbow she felt nothing. Snatching up a towel hanging on the hook she wrapped her hand up and shuffled to the bedroom. Collapsing on the bed she passed out. The entire night was riddled with nightmares and cold sweats.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Thank you everyone again for loving me enough to read this. I know its been awhile since Ive updated. So sorry! Between my losses, then the flu then the bombing in my home state, its been a lot to handle._

"What the fuck?" Madison slowly woke up to a furious Jax. He stormed between the bathroom and Maddie over and over. Groggily she sat up, cradling her hand to her chest. "What the hell happened?" He demanded. The brunette's eyes slowly focused on the bathroom before turning towards Jax's face but not meeting his eyes.

"I…I was drunk." She lied. Jax huffed and scrubbed his hand over his face before sitting down on the bed.

"Mads…" Tears filled her eyes and he stopped. He had wanted to bring up that he had always known when she was lying and could tell she was doing so now but seeing the look on her face, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "Okay look I'm gonna get Chibs to take a look…"

"No!" Maddie yelled cutting him off. "I…I'm fine. I'll go stop by the hospital and see Tara. I wanted to talk to her anyway." Madison jumped off the bed and straightened her clothes. Removing the towel she tossed it in the trash and pulled out the first aid kit. Jax silently took it from her hand and motioned for her to sit down. Jax carefully cleaned out the wounds and wrapped it up. He couldn't help but wince when he saw what a number she had done. Once he was done he sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. The two just sat like that quietly, Maddie taking in the comfort of being near someone who loved her. Finally Maddie sighed and pulled away. "I should get to the hospital." She said lowly and Jax nodded. He walked her out to the bar and kissed her on the forehead. Madison promised to call later and left. Chibs had been sitting at the end of the bar watching the exchange silently. Once the door was shut he moved over to sit by Jax.

"Wha' 'appened to the girl?" He asked. Jax smiled briefly at the croweater as she handed him his drink and tossed it back, swallowing it all.

"Punched a mirror, looks like. Says she was drunk but I dunno. I've known Maddie for a very long time and I know when she is lying. She was lying. I know she was." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna find out what made her so angry she punched my mirror." He vowed.

"Aye, maybe the girl was tellin' da truth?" He suggest feeling guilty. He knew damn well what would have made Maddie so upset that she would put her fist through a mirror.

"I dunno man. I'll find out though." Chibs only nodded and finished his drink.

Tara had wrapped up Maddie's hand pretty well after she cleared it of any glass residue. Three stitches and an antibiotic and Madison was walking back to Jax's. Opting to make a pit stop in town for a little shopping to get her mind off of Chibs she walked into a boutique. The bells over the door tinkled as she stepped in and looked around. Spotting the perfect pair of heels she made a beeline for them. What kind of luck, they were her size. Making her purchase Maddie wasted no time in sliding them on the second she found a bench to sit down on.

"Those are some mighty fine shoes ya got there." Madison's head snapped up and she found a man standing a few feet away. He was a little older, thinning hair, very skinny. Madison smiled.

"Thank you. Just bought them actually." She turned her ankle to see the how it looked on her foot. Shoving her flats in her purse she stood. "Well I should get going." Madison made to walk past him but he stepped in front of her. Smiling uneasily Maddie stepped to her left trying to get passed the man but again he stepped in front of her. The smile dropped off her face and she took a few steps back. The man laughed and walked towards her until the rumbling of a bike could be heard. Immediately the man stopped and both of them looked down the street behind Maddie where the bike was coming. When Madison turned to look at the man he was gone. Fear crept through her slowly and she swallowed hard.

"Hey beautiful." Madison looked to the bike and found Kozik smiling at her. Running over she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Wow I've been gone for not even a day and I get this kind of reception. Maybe I should leave for a week." He joked as he hugged her back.

"Just shuttup and hug me." She laughed.

"I can do better." Koz pulled away and pressed his lips against hers. Smiling into the kiss Madison kissed him back eagerly.

"I guess you can."

"Come on, hop on. I'll give you a lift home." He handed her his helmet and she slid on behind him. Tossing a glance over her shoulder she found the man gone and shivered.

"I missed you." Madison whispered. They were in her bed, cover by only a sheet. It hadn't taken long for the two to find themselves wrapped in each other the second they figured out no one was home.

"I missed ya too babe. You gonna tell me what happened to ya hand?" Koz lazily dragged his fingers down her bare arm, taking in her soft skin.

"Just got really drunk and emotional and punched the mirror in Jax's dorm." Madison shrugged like it was no big deal. Kozik sighed but didn't push it further. It just didn't seem right. The sound of a bike pulling into the drive way had the two jumping up and yanking on clothes. Madison held her hand up to keep Koz in the room as she walked into the living room to great Jax. Only it wasn't Jax.

"We need ta talk." Chibs pointed a finger at her.

"What are you doing here? Can we talk later? I'm busy right now." Her voice was low, a little scared of Koz wondering what was going on between them.

"We talkin' now lass. Wha' ya did ta ya hand 'as got Jax all worried and I think ya and I know why ya did it." He stepped forward and her eyes darted to her door for a split second but that was all it took. "Ah, I see why ya didn' wanna talk." He nodded and Madison wondered if that was hurt that had flashed in his eyes. "We will talk later then." He turned on his heel and Madison's hand snatched out and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Wait." Chibs wasted no time in turning around, his face only an inch away from her own. Knowing Koz was only a room or two away made him want her to beg for him. He wanted Madison to tell him what she wanted.

"Ya can' 'ave both lass." She could feel his warm breath on her lips and shuddered.

"Who…who said I wanted both?" She dared. He scoffed a laugh and stepped away.

"Wha'ever ya say lass." Her stuttering had been a sign of her desire and Chibs guessed it was only a matter of time before he had her. "We will be talkin' later." He promised before he slipped out of the door. Koz wasted no time in stomping out of the room. He was pulling on his cut, his face tight in anger.

"Koz." Madison tried to reach out for him but he easily evaded her outstretched hand.

"Don't fuckin' touch me." He growled. Madison's hand dropped right away and she took a step back. "What was that about huh? What did Chibs mean that you couldn't have both? You told me nothing was going on between you two. So what, you lied?" Madison shook her head.

"No, no I didn't lie. Nothing is going on between us. He thinks he knows me. He acts like he can have me whenever he wants. I promise you nothing is going on. I want you Koz. Only you." Her voice wasn't strong and she couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to convince herself more than Kozik. The biker was pacing in front of her, making her feel uneasy. Madison slowly walked back to her room and pulled on a pair of jeans and searched for her jacket. She needed to get out, just for a little while. Locating the jacket she yanked it on and slid her boots on. Koz appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame.

"What are you doing?" She squeezed by him, tucking her hair into the back of her jacket without answering him. When she got out the front door Koz grabbed her hand in his to stop her. "Babe come on. Just….hear me for a sec k?" Madison struggled not to start crying or yelling. "He took the helmet from her hand and set it down on the seat of her bike. "Look, you need to know that I care about you. I know we said this whole friends only thing but I really don't want that. I want you and no one else. I don't want any other guy touching you." His eyes searched hers. A tear rolled down her cheek and he wasted no time in wiping it away. Leaning down he pressed his lips against hers softly. When he pulled back Madison looked away.

"I just need some air." She pulled her hand from his and pulled on her helmet. Kozik tried to say something but she cut him off by revving her engine. He could do nothing but stand there and watch her drive away.

Madison sat in front of the tiger's cage watching him pace back and forth in behind the bars. She knew how that felt; to be locked in a small space, no chance of getting out. She felt like that right now with Chibs. He knew how she felt, knew how to push her buttons. He was playing a dirty game and knew it. He had started it the first day she had come back to Charming. Madison had been prepared for death, almost welcomed it. Then he changed his mind and decided he would rather torture her another way. She couldn't live like this. She cared about Kozik, more than she wanted to admit. He was the kind of man she had always pictured herself with. He was sweet, strong, cared about her. And she had dragged him right into this mess.

"How did I know I'd find ya here?" Madison was snapped from her thoughts by Jax's voice. Turning her head she found him sitting down next to her on the bench smiling.

"Maybe because whenever I ran away I'd come here." She smiled back. The zoo may had been in Lodi but it was never a question of getting there for Madison when she needed to get away.

"Koz came to the clubhouse. He said you two got into some kinda argument and you took off. He seemed pretty worried." Madison fiddled with the bandage on her hand and sighed.

"Chibs came by the house." She said quietly. Jax didn't prod her, he knew there was something between the Scotsman and his best friend. "Me and Koz had…well he was in the bedroom when Chibs came by. He said we needed to talk and I told him we would later. He knew Koz was there. Chibs….Jax I really don't know how to tell you any of this. Please don't get upset. You need to remember he's your brother." Her eyes locked on his. Holding in a sigh Jax took her injured hand in his gently and nodded.

"Alright."

"There's an attraction between Chibs and I. That night that you walked in and he was fixing me up, if you hadn't come in…and then I heard you tell him he wasn't to touch me. I didn't want to hurt you so I tried to stay away but there's something about him and I keep getting drawn back. Then I met Koz and he seemed like the perfect distraction. Things changed and it wasn't a distraction anymore. I really care about Kozik and he.."

"He told me he wants you to be his girlfriend. Said you could make a perfect Old Lady in the future." Madison looked at Jax who was surprisingly smiling.

"Really?" Jax nodded and Madison let out a little laugh.

"He cares about ya kid. Whatever this is between you and Chibs, end it or end things with Koz. You can't have both." His last four words made her feel sick and she knew she couldn't do this back and forth thing.

"I know. We should get to the clubhouse before he decides to take off back to Tacoma." Madison stood and the two walked back to their bikes. The ride home was uneventful and it felt like no time at all that they were pulling into Teller-Morrow. Parking her bike next to Jax's Madison placed her helmet on the seat and followed him inside. Kozik was talking to Juice and a few other Sons. She walked right over and put her hand on his shoulder to turn him around. The second he was facing her she grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him. She could hear everyone hooting and hollering, even some of the croweaters but she didn't care. As he deepened the kiss and his hands held tightly to her waist it felt like it was only them. Finally pulling away she opened her eyes and found Koz smiling down at her.

"You were right. I can't do the friends thing either." His smile got bigger and he didn't hesitate as he pressed his lips against hers again. The door to the clubhouse opened and everyone turned their heads to see who it was like they always did. Only this time Madison wished she hadn't. Chibs had just walked in with Happy and his eyes were instantly on hers. As if Jax could sense the drama he walked over to Chibs and said something to him. The two men stepped out and Madison relaxed a little. Turning her attention back to the man she still had her arms around she found him frowning at the door. "Hey, look at me. Only you. I want to be with only you." She said and it seemed to ease his mind enough.


End file.
